The Loud House
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2016-presente ||direccion_doblaje2 = Alondra Hidalgo (2ª ep.51)}} The Loud House es una serie animada de Nickelodeon creada por Chris Savino (productor de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo). La serie fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 2 de mayo de 2016, y en Latinoamérica solo dos semanas después, el 16 de mayo. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Alejandría de los Santos *Angélica Villa *Emiliano Ugarte *Erika Langarica *Maggie Vera *Laura Torres *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Carlos Hernández *Dulce Chino *Salvador Reyes *José Antonio Macías *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Alejandro Villeli *Ixchel León *Javier Olguín *Ileana Escalante *Marc Winslow *Santos Alberto *Raúl Anaya *Mauricio Pérez *Gerzon Torres *Eduardo Martínez *Víctor Delgado *Dan Frausto *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Geezuz González *Annie Rojas *Yaha Lima *Danann Huicochea *Olinca Hidalgo *Christopher Vaughan *Azucena Miranda *Marisol Romero *Stephanie Gándara *Eduardo Martínez *Osvaldo Trejo *Carlos Pimienta *Gabriel Juárez *Alessia Becerril *Melissa Hernandez *Rosalinda Márquez *Monica Moreno Canciones thumb|right|125 px|Apertura *''Tema de apertura'' **Interpretada por Luis Leonardo Suárez *''Tema de clausura'' **Interpretada por ¿?, Betzabé Jara, Leyla Rangel y Karen Vallejo *''De esto se trata la navidad'' **Interpretada por Alicia Barragán y coros adicionales *''Tema de las exploradoras Bluebell'' **Interpretada por Karen Vallejo *''Trucos hay para tí'' **Interpretada por Betzabé Jara *''Lincoln Loud, mejor hermano no podrán hallar'' **Interpretada por: Alicia Barragán, Maggie Vera, Lupita Leal, Mireya Mendoza y ¿? *''Canción de Fenton'' **Interpretada por: Betzabé Jara *''Canción de Fenton (interpretada por los hermanos Loud)'' **Interpretada por: Betzabé Jara y coros. *''Mi sueño genial de rock'' **Interpretada por: Alicia Barragán y ¿? Muestras multimedia Muchas hermanas, un solo TV - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD Zombies vs. Hermana - Loud House -Mundonick Latinoamérica HD Bromas Pesadas - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica Concurso de video - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica Misión Secreta - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica Limpieza de Emergencia - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica File:Loud House- Llegando tarde a casa File:Juego de Carreras - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica File:Convirtiendo a Lana en princesa - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica File:El Exterminador - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica File:Las Bromas de Luan - Loud House - Mundonick Latinoamérica File:Loud House Dimensión Alterna Créditos de doblaje Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S222-1).png|S02E22 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S222-2).png|S02E22 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S225-1).png|S02E25 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S225-2).png|S02E25 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S226-1).png|S02E26 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S226-2).png|S02E26 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S302-1).png|S03E02 Creditos_de_doblaje_The_Loud_House_ESLA_(S302-2).png|S03E02 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S303-1).png|S03E03 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S303-2).png|S03E03 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S304-1).png|S03E04 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S304-2).png|S03E04 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S305-1).png|S03E05 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S305-2).png|S03E05 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S306-1).png|S03E06 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S306-2).png|S03E06 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S307-1).png|S03E07 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S307-2).png|S03E07 Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S308-1).pdf|S03E08 (mala calidad) Creditos de doblaje The Loud House ESLA (S308-2).pdf|S03E08 (mala calidad) Curiosidades 'Doblaje' *Luan, al hablar, sustituye la S de las palabras por la Z (dando referencia a que el personaje usa frenillos), cosa que no ocurre en la versión original. Algo similar cuando Leyla dobló a Sue Sue Heck (Eden Sher) de la serie Una familia modelo. **Del mismo modo con su contraparte masculina Lane del episodio "Uno de los chicos". *Luna suele referirse a su guitarra como "su hacha" (argot común para guitarras en inglés). Sin embargo, en el doblaje, Luna se refiere a su guitarra como tal (sin poner apodos), probablemente para evitar confusiones. **Sin embargo, en "Desecha la lista de pendientes", Luna si se refirió a su guitarra como su hacha. *En su transmisión por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica, Mundonick.com, y Telefe, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al portugués brasileño, tal como ocurre en las demás series del canal. **Desde los últimos capítulos de la temporada 2, se empieza a acreditar el doblaje latino también (aunque mostrándose en simultáneo). *El doblaje al español latino esta disponible en el DVD de la primera y segunda temporada junto con la versión original y el francés. *El episodio piloto la voz de Lincon,fue diferente al actual siendo Sean Ryan Fox. *Tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje latino, las gemelas Lola y Lana Loud son interpretadas por la misma actriz (Grey Griffin y Karen Vallejo respectivamente). Sin embargo, esto no es consistente en varios doblajes de distintos idiomas. En inglés, Griffin también interpreta a Lily, quien en español fue doblada inicialmente por la joven actriz Abril Gómez, siendo éste su debut en el doblaje. Sin embargo, ella dejó el doblaje de la serie después de terminar de grabar la primera temporada, por lo que fue sustituida en el papel por Betzabé Jara. Abril regresaría temporalmente para el episodio Mascotas Molestas de la segunda temporada, donde hizo al personaje de Clare. **En el caso de Lynn y Lucy, ellas son dobladas por actrices con el mismo apellido, aunque no sean hermanas como los personajes (dado que en la versión original, ambas voces son hechas por Jessica Di Cicco). **Griffin había hecho las voces de dos gemelas idénticas anteriormente, Anita y Nikita Suárez de El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. En español, fueron dobladas por Lupita Leal (voz de Leni). *Cecilia Gómez (Rita) y Abril Gómez (Lily), son madre e hija en la vida real. *En algunos episodios de la primera temporada puede notarse que los balbuceos y risas de Lily son dejados en inglés, por ejemplo, en Cambiando a la bebé durante la escena en que Lincoln le muestra a Lily su colección de monedas. Sin embargo, en otros episodios dichos efectos sí son doblados, así como las pocas palabras que llega a decir. La diferencia es notoria, ya que sus voces en español (tanto la de Abril Gómez como la de Betzabé Jara) son menos estridentes que la original. *La voz original de Bobby, es hecha por Carlos Pena Jr. (ex miembro de la banda Big Time Rush), mientras que su voz en español la hace Víctor Ugarte, quien le prestó su voz a Logan en la serie homónima de dicha agrupación. *La voz original de Leni es interpretada por Liliana Mumy quien también participó en la película Más barato por docena, curiosamente en el doblaje Lupita Leal fue quien le dio su voz a Liliana Mumy en la película. *En la intro de la serie durante la primera temporada, la frase típica de Lily ("Poopoo") se dejó sin doblar, sin embargo, en la versión de la intro de los episodios 11 Louds saltando y Caos familiar, dicha frase sí se dobló. *Al parecer, los cortos Slice of Life, Deuces Wild, Center of Chaos (corto en 360), 12 Days of Christmas, asi como el piloto Bathroom Break, no fueron doblados. *En el episodio El examen de conducir de Leni, Lincoln se refiere a ella en una escena como "rápida y furiosa", haciendo referencia a la saga de películas (igual que en la versión original). *En el episodio Proyecto Casa Loud, en una escena, Lori dice la frase Es una lata (considerada un modismo mexicano). **Lo mismo ocurre en Historia de una chismosa, cuando Lola usa el modismo No se vale. **En Salva la cita, Clyde en una escena grita Tamales de rana, a la orden, con el acento típico de un vendedor de tamales. ** Y en Noche de brujas, Clyde le menciona a Lincoln que si Hank y Hawk los atrapan, los convertirán en tamales (en la versión original dice pretzels). *En el episodio Cambiando a la bebé (Changing the Baby), cuando Clyde llega a la casa de los Loud vestido como un bebé, en inglés dice lo siguiente: So you want to hang with babies? Then let's hang! (¿Así que quieres salir con bebés? ¡Pues salgamos!). En español, el diálogo fue adaptado como: ¿Quieres estar con bebés? ¡Aquí toy!, lo último, imitando la manera de hablar de un bebé. *El episodio Éxito de la noche a la mañana fue estrenado en Latinoamérica el 30 de junio de 2016, casi un mes antes de su estreno en Estados Unidos (20 de julio). **Andrew es el segundo personaje interpretado por Jacob Hopkins que es doblado por Isabel Martiñón, después del protagonista de El increíble mundo de Gumball, siendo en ambos casos la segunda voz del personaje. *En Vengan a vender, cuando Lincoln ignora el que accidentalmente vendiera la manta de Lily, en inglés ella le responde llorando y balbuceando sin entendérsele nada, pero en español ella dice: Lincoln malo, ¡quiero mi mantita!. *En el episodio Resolución de baile, Luna no fue doblada por Alicia Barragán debido a que no pudo asistir a la grabación de dicho episodio, siendo reemplazada por Betzabé Jara. **Posteriormente Betzabé también doblaría a Luna para la canción "Trucos hay para tí" del episodio "Noche de Brujas", debido a que Alicia Barragán estaba de viaje. *A partir del episodio Uno de los chicos, la voz de Lincoln en inglés es interpretada por Collin Dean, debido a la pubertad de Grant Palmer. Pese a esto, José Luis Piedra sigue doblando a Lincoln en español de Latinoamérica. **En ese mismo episodio, en la versión original los cuatro hermanos mayores de Lincoln son doblados por los cuatro actores que doblan a las Tortugas Ninja en la serie de Nickelodeon, pero esto no se repitió en la adptación. Sin embargo, los seis hermanos restantes sí son doblados por las mismas actrices que sus contrapartes femeninas (salvo las contrapartes de Lana y Lola, Leif y Lexx, que fueron doblados por Francisco Vargas) y también la contraparte femenina de Lincoln (Linka, primer rol femenino de José Luis Piedra), quien en realidad no tiene diferencia de voz alguna tanto en inglés como en español. **José Antonio Toledano (Luke Loud) , había antes doblado un personaje de Nika Futterman (Luna, de quien Luke es contraparte), Stretch, de Manny a la obra, serie de Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior (eso fue antes y durante su pubertad). *Sin razón aparente, José Antonio Macías no dobló a Flip en el segmento Sin Aguafiestas. Fue sustituido por José Luis Miranda. *A partir del ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada se acredita el reparto de doblaje latino. *El episodio Leyendas es un episodio crossover con el programa de concursos de Nickelodeon Leyendas del templo escondido, pero como el show se dobló en Venezuela los co-anfitriones Kirk Fogg y Olmec fueron interpretados por los actores de voces mexicanos Pascual Meza y Mario Heras respectivamente. **En dicho episodio, el nombre de Olmec fue traducido como "Olmeca" cuando en el doblaje del programa original era llamado "Sabio". *Para el episodio "Liebre blanca", las 10 hermanas conejas contrapartes, conservaron las voces de las humanas (excepto Lori y Luna, aunque Fernanda Robles si haya doblado a Beverly). 'Adaptaciones' *Fueron quitadas las palabras anglosajonas que también se usan en español (sobre todo "OK" y "Cool"). **Sin embargo, se dejaron los sufijos LOL (en Uno de los chicos ''y ''Negocios graciosos) y YOLO (en Casa musical y De vuelta al negro). ***También, en Ropa interior ajustada, el termino "Easy peasy" se dejó sin traducir. Y otras palabras sin traducción formal en español como "smoothie", "podcast" y "death metal" se dejaron en inglés. *Algunos chistes y juegos de palabras (sobre todo los de Luan) se tradujeron, pese a que solo tienen sentido en la versión original. *En dos ocasiones en la serie aparece la canción folklórica estadounidense Shortnin Bread, la cual fue adaptada de forma distinta en cada episodio. En Lincoln o nadar, Lana canta la canción mientras corta verduras sobre la piscina que Lincoln imagina comprar. Ahí, se tradujo como El bebé de mamá corta y corta. En Lincoln Loud: gurú de chicas, Lincoln y Clyde la cantan mientras preparan pays en la cocina, y se adaptó como Los bebés adoran comer manteca, los bebés la ponen en rico pan. *En Historia de dos mesas, Lana le pregunta a Lincoln en inglés "Do you like seafood? See... food!" (después sacando la lengua). Este chiste solo funciona en inglés, por lo que se lo tuvo que cambiar en el doblaje: "Hubo un accidente, ¿quieres ver a los heridos?". Suena de igual forma cuando Lincoln repite el mismo chiste en la mesa de los grandes. **En el mismo episodio, cuando Lincoln practica para estar en la mesa de los grandes (y después ya en la mesa), Lincoln le pregunta a la figura de cartón de Lynn (y después a la verdadera Lynn) "How about those republicans?" (¿Qué hay con los republicanos?). En el doblaje, él dice "¿Qué opinan de los políticos?", quitando la referencia al partido político estadounidense. *En Ropa interior ajustada, Lola sube la temperatura a 98 grados Fahrenheit, muy usado en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica se usa el grado Celsius, por lo cual en el doblaje, cuando Lincoln se da cuenta, él grita "37 grados!" (98° en grados Celsius, técnicamente son 36.66667). Lo mismo ocurre en Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud. **Esto volvió a ocurrir en "A leer". *En Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Cuando Clyde reacciona al ver a Lori, este hace sonidos de robot y dice "ABORT. ABORT. SYSTEMS SHUTTING... DOWN". En el doblaje, Clyde dice "Abortar. Abortar. Sistemas cerrandose. papás!", haciendo referencia a sus padres y que los extraña. *El titulo del episodio Ties That Bind es un juego de palabras. En español es una frase que se traduce como Lazos que unen (y asi se tituló en el doblaje), pero en inglés también hace referencia a las corbatas. Por tal motivo, para la colección de corbatas de Lynn Sr. fue referida directamente como de "corbatas y lazos", además del necesario artículo masculino para hacer pensar a Lincoln que se refería a él. **En el mismo episodio, cuando Lincoln escucha por la ventila a los padres, Lynn Sr. dice que se desharía la corbata de conejo (traducido como "Lazo de Pascua"). Lincoln entiende "white hair" (cabello blanco), cuando Lynn Sr. en realidad dijo "hare" (liebre). Rita le corrige diciendo que es un conejo ("bunny rabbit"). En el doblaje se adaptó diciendo que Lynn Sr. se desharía de "el que tiene mechones blancos", y Rita le corrige diciendo que no son mechones sino bigotes del conejo. *En Vengan a vender, Clyde afirma que puede hacer un acento inglés, en el doblaje latino, afirma que puede hacer un acento cubano. *Un diálogo recurrente en la versión en inglés de Nevada aburrida involucra a los personajes deletreando la palabra "fun" ("diversión") como "f-o-n". Dado lo intraducible del diálogo, este es adaptado como "m-u-i divertido", cambiando la palabra que fue deletreada mal. A consecuencia de esto, el diálogo de Lisa en inglés "But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously" ("Pero solo porque no soporto escucharlos deletrear erróneamente") pasó a ser "Pero solo porque no soporto escuchar sus gritos felices". También se adaptó el dialogo de Leni "¡Esperen! Creí que estábamos deletreando F-U-N" a "Oigan, ¡yo quería deletrear diversión!". *En Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud, Lincoln le dice a Leni "LENI! DUCK!" (¡Leni, agáchate!), y ella entiende "A duck? Where? Is it sick?" (¿Un pato? ¿Dónde? ¿Está enfermo?), pensando que él se refería a un pato literal (en inglés, "duck" significa tanto "pato" como "agacharse"), cuando le pidió en realidad que se agachara para que no la contagien de gripe. En el doblaje latino, Lincoln dice "¡Leni, abajo!", y Leni le responde "¿Abajo? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?", como si ella no entendiera de lo que él está hablando. *En Hermano mayor, cuando Lincoln menciona "el ABC de cuidar a un bebé", en inglés la C es "cookies", lo que en español se adaptó como "galletas con chispas", pese a que las galletas que Lincoln muestra no tienen chispas (en la versión original son snickerdoodles, galletas de vainilla con azúcar espolvoreado). *En "Camino a la fama", al no haber acento británico, Lynn Sr. pretende saber mecánica de autos. Adaptación de nombres Varios de los personajes de la serie, así como algunos lugares y elementos recurrentes, tuvieron sus nombres traducidos. En la mayoría de los casos, han cambiado a lo largo de la serie: Personajes *''Rusty Spokes: En su primera aparición su nombre fue traducido como '''Rayos Oxidados' (y del mismo modo en El precio de admisión), pero en episodios posteriores se le llama por su nombre original. *''Hops: En la mayoria de sus apariciones, Hops es nombrado "Brincos", pero en ''Ranas libres, es renombrado "Brinquitos". También es referido con género femenino, pero es probable que sólo se deba a que el sustantivo "rana" es femenino. *''Fangs: Colmillito. *Mr. Grouse: Sr. Quejón. Lugares y/o apodos *Dairy Land: En el episodio ''Intenso debate se le tradujo primero como La Granja. Más tarde se cambió a Lactolandia en el episodio Sapos y tiaras, y después se volvió a cambiar a Lechelandia en el episodio Uno de los chicos y mantuvo este nombre en un episodio posterior, Desecha la lista de pendientes. *''Babe'' y Booboo-Bear: Son los apodos de Lori y Bobby. En el caso del primero, en Ropa interior ajustada y Chicas encubridoras se tradujo como nena (el cual es más exacto), mientras que en episodios posteriores se tradujo como bebé. Para el segundo, se han usado las traducciones Bobby bubu bi (en Ropa interior ajustada), Bobby bubu bonito (en Salva la cita), bubu-osito y osito-bubu (en varios episodios, siendo éste el más usado). *''Vanzilla: En su primera aparición en ''El punto dulce de la (1ª temporada) se conservó su nombre original. Sin embargo desde Viaje autotástico (2ª temporada) se le cambió el nombre a Camionzilla. *''Royal Woods Mall: En la 1ª temporada su traducción original era '''Centro comercial de Royal Woods', pero a partir de Más engaños por docena de la 2ª temporada se cambio a Plaza comercial de Royal Woods. *''L-Train'' y L-Dog: Son los apodos dados a Lincoln y Lisa, respectivamente, por parte de Rusty, Zach y Liam en el episodio Cambiando de grado. El primero fue dejado en inglés, mientras que el segundo fue traducido como L-Tigresa (dejando la pronunciación en inglés de la letra L), posiblemente debido a que su traducción literal podría sonar ofensiva. *''Burpin Burger: ''En la 1ª temporada era nombrada como "La Hamburguesa del Eructo" pero en el último episodio de la 2ª temporada es nombrada como "Eructo-hamburguesa". 'Errores' *Los créditos de doblaje latino, a diferencia del brasileño, solo unos pocos personajes son enlistados en el reparto de voces, el resto, aparecen en las voces adicionales. **En los creditos de "Leyendas/Centro comercial del deber", Lynn Sr. (Papá) es acreditado como "Dad", pero fue corregido en "La dama llorona/Anti-social". *Dentro de la serie, Clyde tiene una terapeuta de apellido López. En español, los tres primeros episodios en mencionarla (Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Salva la cita y 11 Louds saltando) se refieren a ella como hombre, Doctor López, lo que quizás se deba a que los diálogos en inglés de dichos episodios no usan pronombres para referirse al personaje. Este error se corrigió a partir de Pelea en la familia, donde sí es referida como Doctora López. *Cada vez que es mencionado, el término "Dutch oven" (Horno holandés, refiriéndose a una broma que consiste en una flatulencia hecha hacia otra persona en un espacio cerrado), es traducido como "Horno danés". *En el episodio Llegando a la Vitrina, después de que Lincoln graba a Luna cuando hace un split y se le rompe el pantalón ella comenta: "Oooh, rayos". En inglés es Lincoln quien habla, diciendo "Ooh, drafty!" ("¡Ooh, airoso!"). **En otra escena del mismo episodio, Clyde en inglés dice estar preocupado porque Lynn pise un rastrillo en el jardín, lo que efectivamente ocurre. Pero en español inexplicablemente dice estar preocupado porque Lynn "suba ese video", lo que quizás haya sido un error de traducción producto de la escena anterior donde Luan tranquiliza a Clyde diciendo que nunca subiría un video de él hurgando su nariz sin su permiso. *Durante el episodio El examen de conducir de Leni, el término "mall" es inconsistentemente dejado en inglés y traducido como "plaza" y "centro comercial". *En una escena de Sin agallas no hay glori, cuando todos los hermanos Loud le dicen a Lori "Ma'am yes ma'am", Lana le responde "Sir yes sir" (a lo que Lori le lanza una mirada intimidante y Lana se cubre la boca). Sin embargo, en el doblaje, todos incluso Lana, dicen "señora si señora" (con lo que la acción subsecuente queda sin razón aparente). *En el episodio Intenso debate, una frase de Lori no fue dicha por Fernanda Robles, sino por Betzabé Jara. *En el episodio El Sonido del Silencio en el momento donde Lincoln le dice a Leni Todo por que accidentalmente rompiste su tiara, parte del loop es dicho por Bruno Coronel. *En Cambiando a la bebé, cuando Lana atrapa a Lily, de repente cuando las otras hermanas la ven, ella dice "Dang it..." (traducida en el doblaje como "Rayos..."). En el doblaje latino, ella se queda muda. *En Éxito de la noche a la mañana, Lincoln explica como convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran hacer una pijamada, mencionando en inglés que finalmente accedieron ya que A Papá le encantan los vídeos de gatos (Dad's a sucker for cat videos). En cambio, en español Lincoln dice: Papá no entiende los vídeos de gatos. *En Hermanos que quieren rockear; el nombre de la banda del concierto de Lori, "Boyz Will Be Boyz", se dejó sin traducir, mientras que en episodios futuros, comenzando con Cambiando de grado, sí se tradujo el nombre como "Los chicos serán chicos". **En ese mismo episodio, Grey Griffin hizo la voz de Lola con la de Lana, pero en el doblaje, Karen Vallejo la dobla con el tono habitual. *En una escena del episodio Una casa Loud, Loud, Loud donde Lincoln y todas sus hermanas se pelean por encontrar dinero en el sofá, en inglés hay un diálogo de Lincoln quejándose de que Lola lo haya mordido, el cual en español no aparece y es sustituido por la voz de Lucy diciendo Entrégamelo, mortal. *En Dos chicos y un bebé, Lincoln y Clyde estaban por ver una película de zombies llamada "Walking Ned" (parodia de The Walking Dead), ese título fue leído por Óscar Garibay sin traducirse, para no perder la referencia a la serie que parodia. *En Chicas encubridoras, cuando Lucy hace una imitación de Lori, su muletilla "literalmente" no fue incluida en el doblaje. *En el episodio Deficit de atención, en el tono de celular de Howard se escucha el canto "Hallelujah", para el doblaje, el tema se dejó sin vocales. **En ese mismo episodio, cuando Harold ve el proyecto de Lincoln, este primero lo llama por su propio nombre. *En el episodio El día de las bromas, un diálogo de Lisa al final del episodio (Tengo una sospecha) fue doblado por Leyla Rangel (Luan) en lugar de Alondra Hidalgo. *Si bien el nombre de Rusty Spokes es traducido como "Rayos Oxidados", en el episodio Resolución de baile, es referido por su nombre original por parte de Polly Pain. *En Uno de los chicos, cuando todos los hermanos de Lincoln se apilan sobre él para hacerle un "horno danés", el diálogo de Luke (Luna) Say uncle (Di tío) no fue incluido en el doblaje, aunque la respuesta de Lincoln sí. Otras omisiones en este mismo episodio incluyen el diálogo de Lisa, "Clear!" (Despejen), cuando entra a la habitación de Lincoln con un desfibrilador, así como el diálogo de Levi "Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" (Te nos unes, Lincoln?). **En ese mismo episodio, Lincoln le pregunta a Lars (Lucy) que le había pasado a Bun-Bun (el conejo de peluche de Lincoln), él le responde "Luke flushed him" (Luke Luna lo tiró al excusado, de forma literal), pero en el doblaje latino, él responde "Duerme con los peces." (indirecta) dejando en duda lo que le había pasado al muñeco, así también como dejando desconocido el nombre de Luke (Luna). *En Historia de una chismosa, un dialogo de Luan no se escucha. *En Nevada aburrida, cuando Lisa le presenta su robot a Lana, le contesta "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Align Arms." (Di hola al Sr. Brazos Alineados de Titanio Reforzados.) Pero en el doblaje, ella dice "Pídele piedad al Sr. Brazos de Titanio Reforzados". *En el episodio Un resfriado sobre la casa Loud, el apodo de Clyde es "Safe Haven" (refugio seguro), aunque fue traducido como "Haven a salvo". *En el episodio Estudioso, Lincoln se refiere a la maestra Johnson como "Señorita Johnson", a pesar de ser señora. **En este mismo episodio, un suspiro de Lincoln se dejó sin doblar. **En otra escena del episodio, Luan después de hacer un chiste, dice "entender" en vez de "entienden". *En Los viejos y los inquietos, el abuelo de Lincoln, quien en inglés es llamado "Pop Pop", realiza una escritura de humo en el cielo que dice "Pop Pop rules", que significa "El abuelo manda". Sin embargo, en el doblaje el inserto fue leído como "Estallido de reglas". *En el episodio Hermano mayor, Clyde le dice a Lincoln que ya no necesita las galletas (en inglés, él deletrea C-O-O-K-I-E-S), en el doblaje, directamente separa las silabas de "galletas". Pese a esto, Lincoln responde "Las de 6 años saben deletrear", lo cual pierde sentido ya que no deletreó la palabra. *En Pelea en la familia, cuando Lincoln escucha a Luna y Luan pelear, éste afirma "That didn't sound like Lori and Leni." (Eso no sonó como Lori y Leni.), mas en el doblaje dice "Eso suena como Lori y Leni." cuando en realidad no son ellas, sino Luna y Luan. *En Fricción violenta, el nombre de superhéroe de Lana, "Royal Flush", fue traducido como "Flor imperial", siendo el único de todos los alter egos que Lincoln crea de sus hermanas que en español no hace referencia a su habilidad, el usar un excusado para arrojar a los villanos y después jalar la cadena (en inglés flush). "Royal flush" es una estrategia de póker que en español precisamente se traduce como "flor imperial". **En ese mismo episodio, el director Huggins canta la canción de Boyz Will Be Boyz, la canción en la radio se escucha en su versión original. *En el episodio Boca sucia, los niños Loud quieren evitar que Lily diga la palabra con D (en el doblaje seria Demonios), pero irónicamente en una escena, Lincoln la dice en voz alta y sin censura (puesto que en la versión original, él simplemente dice "Dang it!" como siempre). *En ARGGH, ¿es en serio?, el apellido de Hunter Spector fue pronunciado "séctor". *En No es asunto de risa, cuando Lola dice "¿Toda la mano? ¿En serio?", parece tener la voz de Lynn. *En Fuera de la foto, cuando Lisa dice "Uno, dos, tres", no es doblada por Alondra Hidalgo. *En Habitaciones en disputa, cuando Lisa menciona a Lori y Lola como compañeras de cuarto compatibles, menciona el nombre de la ultima como Lana. *En Lynn se queda con todo, en una escena cuando Lynn exclama su frase "Lynner Lynner Chicken Dinner!", Leni afirma "Creí que cenaríamos salmón". La frase de Lynn se tradujo como "Lynn les gana! Lynn les gana!", mientras que la respuesta de Leni se tradujo de forma literal, haciendo inentendible el chiste en el doblaje, pero haciendo alusión al caracter despistado de Leni. *En "La dama llorona", un dialogo de Leni no es dicho por Lupita Leal sino por Betzabé Jara. *En "Camino a la fama" Lincoln es acreditado accidentalmente como José Luis Miranda, cuando en realidad debía ser José Luis Piedra, tal vez hubo una confusión debido a a que ambos actores llevan nombres similares. *En "Batalla por la comida", los diálogos internos de Leni son dichos con la voz de Luna. En ese mismo segmento, una frase de Lynn Sr. no es doblada por César Garduza (esto ya había pasado en "Anti-Social" con el mismo personaje, solo que en este caso, el dialogo fue mucho más breve). *En "Mentiras citadinas", una frase de Lincoln no fue doblada por José Luis Piedra. *En los creditos de doblaje de Roadie to Nowhere/A Fridge Too Far y Selfie Improvement/No Place Like Homeschool, José Luis Piedra (Lincoln) es acreditado como [[José Luis Miranda|José Luis Miranda]] *En "Mejoras a las selfies", cuando Lori le dice a Bobby como debe ir al día de campo durante su llamada, no es doblada por Fernanda Robles si no por Betzabé Jara. *En los creditos de doblaje de Fanaticas molestas/Rita y sus derechos, Emilio Treviño (Clyde) es acreditado aunque no haya aparecido en ninguno de los dos segmentos. 'Censura' *Al igual que en otras series de Nickelodeon como Harvey Beaks y Breadwinners, en el doblaje de esta se suavizan insultos como "estúpido" o "tarado". Ocurre una excepción en Llegando a la vitrina, cuando Lola le dice a Lincoln ¿Mostraste mi cara durmiendo por un estúpido y tonto concurso?. *En Recibe el mensaje, cuando Lori se va de la casa en auto, Lincoln le grita Lori, you dirt bag! (saco de basura). Este diálogo se suavizó en el doblaje como ¡Lori, eres horrible!. Sin embargo, en otras dos escenas Lola le dice la misma frase a Luan y a Lincoln, las cuales no fueron suavizadas. *En Invasora del espacio, se suavizó un diálogo que en inglés puede interpretarse como un doble sentido. Cuando Lynn entra a la habitación de Lincoln, ella comenta: I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room (Estoy notando una completa falta de bolas/pelotas en esta habitación), a lo que después señala que se refiere a pelotas deportivas. En el doblaje, se tradujo como Noto una completa falta de balones aquí, con lo que el doble sentido ya no está presente. Transmisión Agradecimientos *A Betzabé Jara por brindarnos la información técnica e información sobre las voces de algunos personajes. *A Alicia Barragán por confirmar la actriz de voz de Sam. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Series de Jam Filled Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Nick Play Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series editadas por Paramount Home Entertainment Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teleamazonas